Mimir (God of War)
Mimir '''also known as the '''Smartest Man Alive '''and nicknamed by Kratos as Head,' is the Norse God of Knowledge and Wisdom and an ally of Kratos and Atreus. He was Odin's advisor and the ambassador of the Aesir Gods until Odin imprisoned him 109 years ago, and took his left eye to place it into statue of Thor. He is the tritagonist in ''God of War (2018), and is voiced by Alastair Duncan, who also voiced Celebrimbor in the Middle-Earth series, and Nihlus Kryik in Mass Effect. Biography Early Life Mimir was born to Fae parents, and was the jester to Oberon, King of the Faeries. He and other faeries would cause mischief to mortals, and would often get away with it due to it pleasing the king. When the king grew weary of their mischief, Mimir left his homeland and ended up in the Nine Realms. There, he the Odin, and told him of suppose mystical well of knowledge that he wanted, but was actually mystical mushrooms laced enough to give the king visions. Odin was joyed with what he saw, and Mimir stopped the Norse God from taking out his second eye after taking out one. Odin hired him as his ambassador, and would try to make peace between the Nine Realms despite the violence and prejudice of the Aesir. Despite this attempt, Odin wouldn't listen to Mimir's advice, and started wars against the Vanir, the Giants, and gained a great obsession with knowledges, prophecies, and beating his enemies. However, Mimir was able to get Odin to marry Freya, queen of the Vanir, and he fell in love with the goddess. Mimir would become a great ally of the Giants, and was bestowed with Bifrost crystals so that he could travel between the realms. When accused of aiding the giants alongside Tyr, Mimir was punished to be tortured upon the highest peak of Midgard, and no one would be able to break the branches holding him. According to Mimir, he has been tortured for one-hundred and nine winters, and states that Odin punishes him on a daily basis. In addition, Odin took his left eye, and placed into the statue of Thor upon the Lake of Nine, doing so that he son could be glorified. Mimir was close (and possibly romantic) with Sigrun, Freya's second-in-command of the Valkyries, and visited him before she departed. God of War (2018) Mimir is first met when Baldur and his nephews, Magni and Modi, asked the advisor of Kratos and Atreus' whereabouts. Mimir scoffed the trio, knowing that he couldn't be harmed, and that the father and son were blessed with protection by the witch. When Kratos and Atreus arrive on the peak, Mimir tells the former that he is Mimir - the smartest man alive, and that he knows he's a god. Mimir informed them that the highest peak in the realms is Jötunheim, and that he knows how to get them there, since he can to talk the World Serpent. Mimir tells Kratos to chop off his head, and bring him to the witch so that she can revive him. Before doing the act, Mimir tells Kratos to tell Atreus of his godhood, and if he does not, his son will resent him. Kratos beheads Mimir, and he supposedly goes to Helheim, the realm of the dead for a while. When speaking of the place, he states the experience was traumatizing, and doesn't want to go there again. Once revived, the witch spits on his face, and Mimir reveals to Kratos and Atreus that she is Freya, the former Vanir queen. Once outside the witch's house, Mimir becomes a companion that advises the duo on Norse mythology, the nine realms, the Aesir's cruelty, and helping the conflict between the two. When questioned on Baldur's weakness, but constantly replies that he is invulnerable to all physical and magical attacks. Mimir also believes that Baldur came to there home because Odin wants to enter Jötunheim, but this later proven false. Afterward, Mimir is taken to the horn, and talks to the world serpent to move the bridge so that they can get to their goal. Mimir takes them to Thamur's corpse to collect the chisel piece, and sees the duo fight against Magni and Modi. After Magni's death, Mimir notices Atreus' fever growing, and insists that he be seen by the witch. Once entering Tyr's vault, Modi returns and attacks them, causing Atreus to fall into a coma when using his Spartan rage. Mimir tells Kratos to take Atreus to the witch, who informs him that he has to go to Helheim, and retrieve the heart of the bridge keeper. There, Kratos sees his father vision, he reveals to Mimir that he was Zeus, and realizes that he is accompanying the Ghost of Sparta. After curing Atreus of his fever, Kratos reveals his godhood, as Mimir tells him that every god is unique to respond to Atreus' wonders on his powers. Atreus becomes arrogant and cocky, believing that gods can do whatever they want, and should no longer feel remorse (something Mimir states wasn't okay to Kratos). While traveling up the mountain peak, Mimir becomes more concerned of their strained relationship, and states that the silence is becoming unnerving. Baldur ambushes the group at the mountain, and Mimir attempts to pela to the god, but is kicked in the head. While unconscious, Kratos destroys the rune to Jötunheim, and Atreus is kidnapped by Baldur after shooting his father with an arrow. Mimir awakens once Kratos saves Atreus off of Baldur's dragon, and goes back to the lowest part of Helheim. While traveling out of the realm, the group learn that Freya is Baldur's mother, who blessed with the power of invulnerability. When questioned on why they weren't informed, Mimir tells them he was surprised himself. Mimir aids them on getting them to a boat, and the group make to the Bifrost's hidden chamber, where they see Tyr's missing panel. Mimir learns that Tyr had aided the giants in hiding the Jötunheim realm tower, and states that he can help them get to the realm. Kratos once again questions Baldur's weakness, but Mimir responds to the same reply, and is informed that he has been bewitched by Freya. Going back to Tyr's vault, they are able to flip the Bifrost machine, and collect the unity stone. Mimir realizes that Tyr used the stone to travel between realms, and tells them they need to go there to find tower. The group find the tower between the realms, and fight off various enemies from the other realms to return the tower back to the lake. Going to the Bifrost, Mimir tells them they can't travel yet, since the tower doesn't have a crystal for that tower. He tells them that his eyes can travel between realms, but doesn't know where his eyes are, but states that the dwarves might. After Brok tells them that the eye is in Thor's statue, Mimir talks to Jörmungandr on letting them go into his stomach (since the giant ate the rock when first being called). Mimir receives his second eye, and the group is thrown out of the snake's stomach, returning to Thamur's corpse. Mimir aids Kratos and Atreus on their fight against Baldur, with Freya trying to stop them from hurting her son. Atreus is punched in the chest by Baldur, who loses his invulnerability by the mistletoe on the boy's strap. Mimir tells the two that the spell has been broken, and that everything is coming back to him. After Kratos kills Baldur to save Freya, Mimir replies that they were "the bad guys" now, much to Atreus' confusion. Atreus is left befuddled on the idea of a parent allowing their child kill them, but Kratos tells his son that he would do the same. Returning to the Bifrost, Mimir is used to open the bridge to Jötunheim, and decides to stay since it was personal for the two. Mimir is left with the dwarves, who measure him until they left him by realm gate. While the two were in Jötunheim, Freya asked Mimir where Odin had hidden her Valkyrie wings, wanting to reclaim her warrior spirit to get revenge on Kratos. Once they had returned, Mimir informed them of this, stating that the cycle of revenge won't end so easily. In addition, Mimir informs that Baldur's death has caused Fimbulwinter, the precursor of Ragnarok to start, which wasn't supposed to happen for a hundred of years. Mimir asks Kratos and Atreus to take him somewhere not with the dwarves, and goes to their home in the Wildwoods to sleep. He appears in Atreus' vision of Thor coming to their home, but doesn't have a line alongside the boy. At this point, the player can continue traveling across the realms, with Mimir wanting to help end the corruption of the Valkyries. Trivia *The character is very similar to Prometheus from God of War II: **The two were accused by a king of their pantheon, Zeus and Odin. **Both were punished to be attached and imprisoned, and constantly tortured. **Both are freed by Kratos for a mercy kill, but Mimir is reanimated. *He is also similar to Athena: **Both are Kratos' ally **Both are Gods/Goddess of Wisdom. *Mimir is the first Norse God killed by Kratos, but was second to be requested to be killed (first was Orkos). *He is the fourth head to be carried by Kratos on a journey, following were Medusa, Euryale and Helios. **Unlike the previous, he requested to be killed. **Secondly, he is the only one to speak, and be used as an advisor than a weapon. Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Cursed Category:Wise Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Revived Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Good Category:Honorable Category:Supporters Category:Loyal Category:Falsely Accused Category:Victims Category:Betrayed Category:Voice of Reason Category:Vikings Category:Tragic